Wonder Child (film)
Wonder Child is a 3015 American 3D computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film produced by Jekandic Animation Studios and distributed by MillenniumWorld Studios. Loosely based on a 2843 novel Wonderchild ''by Randy Sprinkleton, the film is directed by Stanley Grants and Montey Craig and stars the voices of Myrtle Jollywood, Welsh Emerson, July Mendoza, Vincent Krey, Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, Nomi Okamoore, Oestaly Merry, Saturn Valentio, and Maria Shanendoza. The film premiered at the Sintopia Theatre on December 6, 3015 in Castineland, and was theatrically released widely in the United States on December 22, 3015 by MillenniumWorld. It received generally positive reviews from critics and audiences, with praise for its animation, adventure, music, and the voice performances. Premise A 6-year-old girl named Cascade Hernando (Myrtle Jollywood) is a wannabe scientist who studies all things science and technology who plans to compete in the elementary school annual Junior Science Fair. Cascade, with a help from her older brother Malaky (Welsh Emerson) and their friends from school Victoria (July Mendoza) and Salem (Vincent Krey) build a teleportation device that can transport anyone to any places around the world or the universe. When the TP becomes unstable and out of control, it sucked Cascade, leaving her and the other three children separated. While Cascade is left alone traveling the world, it is up to Malaky, Victoria, and Salem to figure out how to get her back home before the Junior Science Fair on Friday. Cast * Myrtle Jollywood as Cascade Hernando, a six-year-old wannabe scientist who wants to compete for elementary school Junior Science Fair. * Welsh Emerson as Malaky Hernando, an older brother of Cascade Hernando, and who Cascade looks up to. * July Mendoza as Victoria Sanderson, a spoiled tomboyish but good-hearted girl who is friends with Cascade and Salem and their schoolmate. * Vincent Krey as Salem Tondango, a boy who is one of Cascade and Victoria's schoolmates from and has a crush on Victoria. * Jordan Cassatt as Ricky, a talking raccoon who lives in Cascade's imagination. * Kimberly Blanding as Uma, a talking unicorn who lives in Cascade's imagination. * Nomi Okamoore as Principal Lawrence, a school principal and the presenter of the elementary school Junior Science Fair. * Oestaly Merry as Mrs. Shapiro, the science teacher of Cascade, Victoria and Salem. * Saturn Valentio as Levi Hernando, Cascade and Malaky's father. * Maria Shanendoza as Judy Hernando, Cascade and Malaky's mother. Production It was announced on October 11, 3013, that development was underway on a film based on a 2800s novel ''Wonderchild by Randy Sprinkleton, with Myrtle Jollywood and Welsh Emerson lending their voices to the lead characters. In October 3014, new additions to the voice cast included July Mendoza, Vincent Krey, Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, and Nomi Okamoore. In July 3015, Oestaly Merry and Saturn Valentio joined the cast. In September 3015, Maria Shanendoza joined the cast. Music On June 14, 3014, it was reported that Oestaly Merry and Myrtle Jollywood, who are also lending their roles in the film, is set to compose the film's score. On January 19, 3015, the animal musical group members of The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville) were picked by Merry to write a song. On February 14, 3015, Jollywood picked The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller) to write a song for the film following The Chipmunks. Chairman of MillenniumWorld Records Jude Luevo expressed his excitement at working with The Chipmunks and The Chipettes. He stated, "Their cute and adorable high-pitched singing are so unique and eccentric that this would be the great opportunity for us and the cute furry animals to record the song for the film and this will fit in with 'Wonder Child'". Recording with Alvin and the Chipmunks The Chipmunks wrote a song for the film and is called "Science in Time". Recording with Brittany and the Chipettes The Chipettes wrote a song for the film and is called "Girls Can Be Nerds". Release The film was originally scheduled for release on January 20, 3015, by MillenniumWorld, but the film was postponed and the release date was pushed forward from its original release date of January 20, 3015 to April 21, 3015, and then from April 21, 3015 to September 15, 3015. On May 12, 3015, the film got postponed one again and the film's release date was pushed forward from September 15, 3015 to December 22, 3015 for the holiday season. The film had its world premiere at the Sintopia Theatre in Castineland, on December 6, 3015 and was released widely in the United States, on December 22, 3015. Marketing The first trailer was released on November 1, 3014, and the second was released on July 1, 3015. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, Wonder Child was released alongside The Undercover Cat and the expansion of the short film Syber Cex and Transcend, and is projected to gross $77–100 million from 3,976 over in its five-day opening weekend. The film made $77.1 million on Christmas Day, December 25, 3015. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 74% based on 47 reviews, and an average rating of 6.49/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "A wonderful undemanding animated adventure that's elevated by its voice cast, Wonder Child is funny, fast-paced, and family-friendly enough to satisfy." Metacritic gave the film a weighted average score of 53 out of 100, based on 17 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Common Sense Media gave the film an age rating of 7+, stating to parents "A marvelous adventure suitable for older kids with scientific and time-traveling methods". Television series On December 24, 3015 on Christmas Eve, a day after the film's wide theatrical release, Stanley Grants and Montey Craig were thinking to each other about working on a television series based on Wonder Child. They thought about greenlighting the series to air on Sintopia Channel. Grants told Craig that they can start doing the production for the TV series based on the film until after the film is released for home media. Grants and Craig also agreed that the series would probably air on television in 3017 because Sintopia Channel is also having ''687 Days A Year: The Series'' to air on that year, too.Category:3015 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:3010s American animated films Category:3010s adventure films Category:3010s comedy science fiction films Category:3015 3D films Category:3015 computer-animated films Category:American 3D films Category:American computer-animated films Category:MillenniumWorld films Category:MillenniumWorld Studios films Category:MillenniumWorld animated films Category:Jekandic Animation Studios films Category:Features based on novels Category:3D animated films Category:MillenniumWorld Category:Jekandic Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films scored by Oestaly Merry Category:Films scored by Myrtle Jollywood Category:Films about science